RWBY Drive
by Sondow23
Summary: The world of Dragon Drive is a good one, and with her dragon by her side, Ruby Rose will not back down.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of the possible stories that I will begin to write after I finish volume one so please read all of them then go vote in the poll.**

 **I Do Not Own RWBY, Dragon Drive, or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**

* * *

On the streets of Vale walks a red cloaked Ruby Rose, who is headed towards the shop named 'From Dust Til Dawn', whilst texting someone on her Scroll.

 _R: Hey Winter you there yet?_

 _W: Just have to sneak out and I'll be there Spring don't worry._

Ruby smiled at the response from her friend and rival, while pocketing the scroll as she entered the shop. Waving at the old man in front she walked towards the back and walked into a door labeled 'Authorized Personnel Only'.

On the other side of the door was an elevator leading below the shop. She took out pure red and bulky scroll, which she waved in front of a pad on the elevator.

Ruby walked in as the doors opened and got lost in her own thoughts as the elevator began to descend, remembering the first time she came here, with her mother escorting her.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _A younger Ruby and her mother are walking towards the store, when they enter Summer introduces Ruby to a younger shopkeeper before taking her to the elevator_ _._

 _When the doors opened at the bottom, Ruby looked around in awe at the large room with all the viewing screens showing fighting dragons._

 _"Welcome to the world of Dragon Drive Ruby." Summer said._

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

Ruby could still remember the first fight she truly saw, she was in awe of her mother and her mothers dragon, a serpentine dragon with humanoid arms and a lot of frills, coloured white with golden lines.

She had gotten her own dragon that day, she smiled at the memory. She had heard that they once thought the dragons were computer generated until a huntsman came in and discovered that they actually had auras. A bunch of trial and error later and they found a way to open rifts to and from their world, Rikyu, so they and their dragons could interact more, although the dragons were still kept secret from the public, and most governments, or rather how they were discovered and how you ally with one was. The fact that dragons exist was known even if they were rarely seen.

She walked out of the elevator while still in her thoughts, which had taken a darker turn as she remembered what happened to her mother.

Contrary to popular belief Summer Rose was still alive but comatose in Rikyu after a hunt went wrong. She was just able to open a portal and get through before collapsing. Her dragon had put itself into a stasis that will only end if Summer recovers.

Ruby was snapped out of her dark thoughts by a reverberating growl that sounded within her own skull. She smiled at the sound of her dragon.

 _'Don't worry Archy, I'm fine.'_ She could feel her dragons disbelief through their bond. Any aura user could form a mental bond with their dragon, and considering Ruby had been partnered since she was young it's not surprising that she made one with her partner, he calls himself Red Dragon Archfiend, so she humored him, but she still called him Archy, to his slight annoyance.

She looked at the current rankings and smiled. The top four only had their actual names showing in their home area, but you could still see their positions.

 _1st: Lady Winter_

 _2nd: Ruby Rose_

 _3rd: Lady Summer_

 _4th: Lady Fall_

As she watched she heard a battle end behind her and saw the 3rd and 4th positions switch.

She smiled looking at the other 'Seasons' that she knew, the seasons corresponded to the continents the were from, Winter was from Atlas, Summer from Vacuo, Fall from Mistral, and Spring was her title representing Vale.

A voice startled her from her thoughts, "Hello Ruby."

Ruby jumped and turned around to see Velvet Scarlatina and Coco Adel, two of the top players in Vale below me.

"Hey guys," Ruby responded, "what's up?"

"The three of us have a match soon remember?" Coco replied.

Ruby grinned and started walking towards a set of VR chairs with Coco and Velvet following. As she got close to them she heard the announcement of their match which was being shown on the large screen in front.

 _"The battle between Vales top three battlers and Atlas' top three will begin in five minutes."_

The three girls began to set themselves up, first plugging in their bulkier scrolls, which were called Dragon Scrolls, to the chairs then they sat and put on the helmets attached to the chairs.

As they waited for the set up to initiate, they could feel their dragons anticipation.

They heard the setup start and were immediately launched into the virtual, and partly trans-dimensional, arena set up for this battle.

They appeared in a cityscape which had skyscrapers and shorter buildings, from where they were standing they could see a dock as well as some more open areas. Their dragons had appeared behind their respective partners, Black Rose behind Velvet and Blackfeather Dragon behind Coco.

Black Rose was a dragon seemingly made from rose petals and thorns, it had two legs and two wings with a spiked tail with a black and red colour scheme. I was surprised when I saw it the first time, because you don't expect someone as sweet as Velvet to have such a dangerous-looking dragon.

Blackfeather was a dragon who had spike-like legs and two branching, feathery wings. He was covered in feathers as his name would suggest, with an armored chest.

Ruby looked behind herself and smiled at her dragon. Red Dragon Archfiend had a humanoid form with wings and a tail. He actually looked very fitting to his name, he looked very much like a fiend, he was also a rare type of dragon, an evolving dragon. He had multiple forms he could take.

The girls heard movement above them and looked up where they saw two of their opponents, Neon Katt and her dragon, Ancient Fairy, as well as Ciel Soleil and her dragon, Life Stream.

Ruby looked around and heard a roar above her, she looked up to see their last opponents, Stardust Dragon and her partner, Ruby's rival, Lady Winter also known as Weiss Schnee.

* * *

 **Before I am ridiculed, I am stealing Yu-Gi-Oh dragons because I am very unimaginative when it comes to things like that. See if you can identify Summers dragon. If you want to see more, vote!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do not own RWBY or Dragon Drive.**

* * *

Two serpentine dragons flew over a city scape, striking at each other. They crashed through a building and separated. The exaughsted dragons charged up one final attack. The dragons launched their blasts simultaneously, the blasts created a large flash as they collided. When the light of the blast faded there was only one, humanoid, dragon left standing.

* * *

Ruby walks out of the elevator and into the dust shop while texting Weiss on her scroll.

 _R: Better luck next time._

 _W: Sure. Anyway I am going to be in vale soon, so we'll be able to meet in person._

 _R: Really? Why?_

 _W: I'm going to Beacon Academy. From what I've heard, Pyrrha is going to be attending as well, so three of the seasons will be in the same area._

 _R: Well, I'm looking forward to it! I'll speak to you later, I have some stuff to do and I promised my family that I would be home soon._

 _W: Good night Ruby._

Ruby pocketed her Scroll and went over to the magazine rack in the back. She pulled out her headphones, put on some music and began to read a weapons magazine. Next thing she knew, she was being spun around and asked to remove her headphones.

"Yes?" Ruby asked as she pulled her headphones down around her neck.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

Ruby was pretty sure of what was happening, but she decided to just make sure.

"Are you... robbing me?"

"Yes!"

Assumption confirmed Ruby let out an "Oh," before knocking the man down the aisle and into the front wall of the shop. Another one quickly showed up at the end of the aisle. Ruby used her speed to drop kick the guy out the window into the street where she stood up and unfolded her scythe. She turned to see three grunts, including the one she hit before, and a guy in a white suit.

"Okay," the guy in white looked at his men before speaking to them like children, "Get her."

The three henchmen ran at Ruby before quickly being beaten down by the fifteen year old. The one she sent through the window got up and shot at her after she finished with his friends, but she quickly dashed over to him and sent him flying towards his boss.

The guy in white looked at the grunt in irritation, "Worth every cent, truly you were. Well, Red I think we can agree that this has been an eventful evening, but I am afraid that this is where we part ways." The man flips his cane up and launches a projectile at Ruby, who launches herself into the air to avoid it. When she lands, she sees the guy climbing a ladder and turns to the old man.

"You okay if I go after him?" she asks the man, who simply nods. Ruby takes off after the criminal and uses her scythe to launch herself to the roof.

"Hey!"

The man stops and mutters something before a Bullhead rises up to the buildings edge, which the man jumps into. The criminal yells something that Ruby couldn't hear, but the red Dust crystal that he threw at her before shooting it was a good indicator of what the meaning behind what he said was.

Before the young girl could react, a blonde huntress by the name of Glynda Goodwitch dropped down in front of her and protected her. The next few minutes were filled with dust magic from Goodwitch, and flames from a woman who switched places with the original criminal. After the fight was over Professor Goodwitch dragged a very unhappy Ruby to the police station.

* * *

A few hours later Ruby is walking to get a ship back to Patch, while still in shock. She had been in trouble with Professor Goodwitch initially and somehow ended up getting accepted into beacon early.

Ruby was snapped out of her thoughts by an explosion in a nearby building, that she recognized, and a man landing on the pavement in front of her.

Then her sister came flying _out_ of said building.

"Yang, what are you doing here?"

 _'And why are you destroying the twins workplace?'_ she thought. The Malachite twins were two really good battlers in the Dragon Drive community, and good fighters in general. They had originally wanted to be hunters but they couldn't afford to go to a combat school so they had to find a job that their fighting skills helped with.

Junior may be a jerk, but he was at least a fair boss.

"It's a long story." Yang sighed.

"Well, you can tell it to me on the way back to patch Yang."

Yang looked at her sister and saw that she wasn't getting out of an explanation so she just gave up and changed the subject temporarily. "What did you do today Ruby?"

"Went to a dust shop, found the latest weapons magazine, helped an old man with a robbery and got accepted early into beacon." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

Yang simply nodded along for a moment before what her sister said actually sunk in, the resounding "WHAT!" was probably heard by every faunus in vale and possibly even most of the humans too. Poor Ruby was at ground zero, however and as such was temporarily deaf for a few moments.

By the time her hearing had recovered, Yang had finally processed exactly what Ruby said and began fretting over her, very annoyed, sister. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Yaaaang! I'm fine! I didn't get hurt at all I promise!" Ruby exclaimed while trying to escape from her sister. The feeling of embarrassment made all the worse since she could literally _hear_ her dragon laughing at her. "We can trade stories on the way home okay?"

Yang stops fretting over her sister and smiles. "Okay fine, but you had better tell me all about what happened."

"I will, I will." Ruby said with a smile. She looked at the faint image of beacon in the distance and smiled to herself. She was going to beacon early _and_ some of her friends were going to be there as well, _along with her sister!_ Ruby was looking forward to seeing what this year would hold.

* * *

 **Sorry to those who think that the second half of the Torchwick fight seemed a bit sparce, but I really didn't know how to change it and I didn't want to basically retype the episode. Same explanation for skipping the conversation with Ozpin.**

 **I am of the opinion that the Yellow trailer and the beginning of Volume 1, Episode 1 take place at approximately the same time, and that Roman is telling Junior what happened to his guys when you see him in the trailer.**

 **As always Read and Review. The next thing I post is going to be a new story for a different fandom so keep an eye out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own RWBY Or Dragon Drive.**

* * *

In an airship heading towards beacon, Weiss Schnee sat, staring out the window. The heiress was looking forward to attending beacon, a place where she would be far away from her fathers influence.

And also, a place where she can finally compete in dragon drive _without having to sneak out!_

Weiss smiled as she saw Beacon come into view. Ruby had texted her several days ago about how she had been accepted into Beacon early, and weiss was happy for her best friend and rival. She was also very happy that they were finally going to meet outside of Dragon Drive.

"Miss Schnee," the pilot called, jolting the heiress out of her thoughts, "We will be landing at Beacon shortly, please prepare to disembark."

Weiss stood from her seat and headed towards the storage area, she needed to be there when they landed to mae sure that her Dust was unloaded properly. She didn't completely trust _anyone_ hired by her father, except for Klein.

* * *

Weiss had finally sent away her father's men by delivering her Dust cases to the storage available before the applicants are granted rooms. She was informed of her pending encounter with Ruby by a very loud, and very angry, "Dust dammit Yang!"

Weiss was actually quite impressed by Rubys lung capacity, since she heard that from quite a large distance away, she couldn't even _see_ Ruby yet. Stardust was giving his equivalent of a chuckle at the outburst from his masters rival.

When Weiss walked over to where she heard her friend yell, she was greeted with the sight of Ruby lying on her back in the middle of a pathway. Weiss chuckled as she walked over the hooded girl with her hand extended, "Good to see you Ruby."

Ruby looked up at the sound of Weiss voice, and took her hand as she responded, "Good to see you too, Weiss."

The Schnee heiress pulls her red-clad rival to her feet, before the cloaked girl wraps her in a hug. Weiss struggles for a moment before giving up, she figured she was going to get hugged by Ruby since they don't meet in person very often. The heiress returned her friends hug before separating herself from the hooded girl.

"Come on Ruby," Weiss said, "Let's head to the auditorium for the assembly."

Weiss walked off with Ruby following her, leaving behind a black haired girl who was watching them, and a blonde boy who had been walking over to introduce himself.

* * *

When the two girls walked in to the auditorium, they were greeted by a lot of noise. The room was filled with hunter trainees, but the two were looking for a specific trainee; Pyrrha Nikos. Ruby wanted to find her for a very specific reason.

"So, let me get this straight," Weiss said, "The group here in Vale has set up a tournament on the first weekend of next month, and they want you to talk Pyrrha into competing?"

"They also want me to talk _you_ into it as well, but that's the basic gist of it, yeah." The hooded girl said as she continued to look around. Weiss was about to ask Ruby why she was so insistant about the tournament, but before she could Ruby caught a glimpse of crimson hair and dragged her white haired friend towards the Champion of Mistral.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby called out to her friend, who turned to look for the sound of the voice. When Pyrrha laid eyes on the other two she smiled. Even though they had rarely, if ever, met in person the four top fighters were all very good friends.

Pyrrha took the hug from Ruby with far more grace than Weiss, which is to say she didn't try to fight her on it. Weiss rolled her eyes at the two with a slight smile on her face. Though she would _never_ admit it out loud, the heiress enjoyed moments like this, where she can be around her friends and be herself. Without the expectations of her father on her shoulders and without the judgement from her fathers policies being heaped on her.

Ruby released the red head from her grasp as she began to pester her friend for all the details of what she had been up to since they last spoke. Weiss covered her mouth as she giggled at her cloaked friends rapid questions, it was always entertaining to see these moments because Pyrrha was just too polite to not answer the questions her friend asked her. The crimsonette honestly treated Ruby like a little sister, being patient and calm with her all the time.

Well, outside of Dragon Drive battles that is. She was ruthless in those battles, all four of them were.

Truthfully, all four of them had created a makeshift family out of each other even if they had their own. Pyrrha was the calm and collected older sister, Ruby was the energetic younger one, Weiss was the quiet, distant one, and their fourth, May Zedong, was the mischevious middle sister. Pyrrha and May often said that Weiss and Ruby were two sides of a coin, which led the older two to call them twins as a joke.

Though, the two were more correct than she liked to admit, even to herself.

Ruby had finally stopped asking Pyrrha questions and had started to look around for her sister, since people started to filter in, so Weiss took the chance to talk to Pyrrha herself.

"How have you been Pyrrha?"

"I'm fine," she responded, "How about you, Weiss?"

Weiss smiled as she responded, "I feel more free than I have in a long time."

Pyrrha smiled and walk off as the heiress looked around to find Ruby. She saw the cloaked girl over by a blonde girl, who Ruby seemed to be yelling at. As Weiss got closer she began to hear the conversation.

"... And you just ditched me!" the blonde tried to speak but Ruby cut her off, "I don't care if your friends were waiting for you, if I hadn't run into somebody I knew then I would still be looking for this place!"

"Aww, my little sister made a friend!"

The blonde only seemed to take _that_ from Rubys entire rant.

Weiss decided to step into their conversation, as Ruby seemed to be twitching her hand towards her scythe, and Weiss was fairly certain that Ruby didn't really want to kill her sister. Maybe.

"You would have found this place eventually Ruby." Weiss said.

"Yeah, but after how long?"

Weiss didn't respond to that, and shortly after Ozpin took the stage. He made a strange speech before he walked off, and they were told of their accomodations for the night.

* * *

Weiss walked out of the washroom after changing to see that Rubys sister, Yang, had dragged her over to a girl with black hair who was wearing a bow. Ruby looked apologetic as Yang seemed completely unrepentant about the fact that she was pestering someone who clearly didn't want them around.

"As a kid, I wanted to be like those heroes in books," and like her mother, Weiss knew went unsaid, "Someone who fought for what was right, and protected those who couldn't protect themselves."

The bow wearing girl smiled in response, "That's very ambitous," the smile turned to a frown, "But the real world isn't a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here, to make this world better."

Yang promptly dragged Ruby into a hug that quickly turned into a fight. Weiss sighed and went over to them.

"That's enough," she said as she pulled Ruby out of the fight, "We have initiation tomorrow, and I'm sure everyone wants sleep. Plus I don't want you to get hurt because you were exaughsted." The latter part of this was directed at Ruby, who grinned sheepishly before apologizing and going towards her sleeping bag. Weiss sighed before walking towards her own sleeping bag next to Ruby.

Tomorrow was Initiation, and she was going to be ready.

* * *

 **Sigh... I like Yang, really I do. But in this episode, she is a little bit jerkish. This is probably as mean as I'll ever get to any character outside of Cardin Winchester.**

 **For those who don't read my other stories: after i finish my current writing cycle (on profile) I will be taking some time to write a bit of backup stuff so I can release content on a semi-regular basis.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Read and Review, let me know if you spot any errors and I'll see you guys in Miraculous Souls.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't own RWBY or Dragon Drive**

* * *

Weiss was completely relaxed as she flew through the air, with the emerald forest flying by beneath her. Weiss enjoyed the flight for a while longer before she created a glyph to slow her fall, and then leapt off of it to land in the forest.

Upon landing, Weiss took a look at her surroundings. There were no clear indicators of where she was in the forest so she simply began to walk in the direction she believed was north, hoping that she would run into Pyrrha or Ruby on the way.

The heiress' wish was soon granted as, not long after she landed, she was tackled to the ground by the crimson blur known as Ruby Rose.

"Weiss!" said crimson blur exclaimed, "I found you!"

Weiss was currently too busy with recovering the air she lost from the impact with the forest floor to respond to her new partners jaoyous exclamation, said breath catching made harder by the fact that the silver eyed girl was still on top of her. Ruby seemed to notice this and quickly got off of the heiress while rubbing her head and smiling sheepishly.

Weiss glared at her friend for a moment, before closing her eyes and sighing. The heiress knew that yelling at the cloaked girl would get her nowhere, Ruby long ago learned how to ignore her rants and lectures.

Yes, she was self-aware enough to realise that she did rant, although she was not nearly humble enough to say that out loud.

"Whatever," the heiress said, "Let's head this way, maybe we'll find some kind of landmark." Weiss says this as she points towards the forest to the right of the two trainees.

The two quickly came upon a small clearing, where they could see a blonde boy hanging from a tree by what was clearly Pyrrha's spear. The boy gave the two a nervous wave as they looked at him.

Ruby turned to her partner, "Should we wait for Pyrrha?"

Weiss thought about it for a moment before deciding, "Sure, there aren't any rules against helping each other through the woods, and Pyrrha will need to get Milo out of the tree to let..." Weiss turned to the boy in the tree, "My apologies, but what is your name?"

"Jaune."

"Pleasure, my name is Weiss Schnee and this is my partner Ruby." The heiress waves at Ruby as she introduces her. Their introductions seemed perfectly timed as the topic of their discussion walked into the clearing.

Pyrrha smiled at her friends before she turned to the boy pinned by her spear, "Sorry for pinning you, but you looked like you needed help."

Jaune looked sheepish, "I actually really did, so thanks." The boy yelped as he fell from Pyrrha pulling Milo back with her semblance, Ruby and Weiss both gave a deadpan stare at the apologies that started spilling from Pyrrha after he landed.

They sometimes forgot how overly-apologetic Pyrrha could be.

* * *

A few minutes later, after Pyrrha stopped apologizing, the group of four were heading north towards the temple and the relics thanks to a compass that Jaune happened to have on him. However, the group discovered something worrying after only a few minutes of walking.

"Do you mean to tell me," Weiss began calmly, "that you don't even have an active aura, and somehow got into beacon?"

The blonde male gave a nervous smile to the dangerously calm heiress, aware that he was very close to being stabbed at that moment. Ruby also noticed this, so while Pyrrha unlocked Jaunes aura, Ruby pulled her parter away to get her properly calm before she attempted to murder him.

Ruby sat her partner down on a stone, "You need to calm down Weiss."

Weiss glared at the cloaked girl for a moment before closing her eyes and attempting to do as she was asked. The heiress had learned how to acknowledge her own failings and issues, her temper being one that she still had trouble with.

After several moments Weiss stood up, "Alright, I will put my issues with the boy aside," she turns and looks at Ruby, " _for now_ , at any rate."

Ruby sighed as she and Weiss began to walk back towards the other two, that was the best that she was going to get out of the heiress for now, she was nothing if not stubborn.

She also knew how to hold a hell of a grudge, so she actually felt a little sorry for Jaune. Not enough to get between him and Weiss' revenge when it arrives, but sorry for him nonetheless. The unintentional slight of him angering her is enough to create a grudge.

' _Weiss is a surprisingly petty person_ ' Ruby realised. As if hearing her partners thoughts, the heiress turns to look at the hooded girl. Ruby gives an innocent smile and sighs in relief as Weiss turns away, she may be petty at times, but Weiss can be scary.

The group quickly started moving again, continuing northward towards the temple they were rewarded for their efforts as they came across the clearing which contained the temple they were looking for not even ten minutes later. They were not the first to get there however, as there were four other people in the clearing with them.

The first one they saw was Ruby's sister Yang, who was standing with a black haired girl with bow in her hair. The other two people in the clearing were an exasperated black haired boy, and a bouncing ginger haired girl who seemed to be the cause of said boys exasperation.

"You made it Ruby!" Yang called out, though Weiss gave the blonde girl a dedpan stare for stating the obvious.

Ruby looks at her sister, "Did you think that I wouldn't or something?"

"What? No, I had complete faith in you."

As the two sisters seemed to degenerate into an argument about whether or not Yang had any faith in Ruby, Weiss grabbed one of the relics, a knight, from the temple.

"Okay, you two," Weiss interjects in the middle of the sisters argumet, "The two of you can continue your argument once we have gotten back to Beacon."

The sisters ceased their argument immediately, Ruby having a small smile on her face clueing Weiss in to the fact that the cloaked girls half of the argument was not nearly as serious as it seemed.

Weiss sighed and turned to leave the clearing, which was the exact moment that a large Deathstalker decided to burst out of the forest behind her.

Those in the clearing quickly pulled out their weapons, and got ready to fight the first truly powerful grimm of their careers.

* * *

 **Finally got this completed. This chapter has been fighting me since I got the time to work on my stories again. It actually turned into more of characterization chapter surprisingly.**

 **The last few sentences don't feel as good as they could be but at this point, I will take what I can get.**

 **Also, the Dragons will be making an appearance in the next chapter.**

 **I will be trying to get at least one writing cycle complete before summer is over and I go back to school. The next story to be updated will likely be Miraculous Souls, and after that I will be getting to work on Generation STRQ.**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
